


Dancing

by Mako_Octo



Series: Dream Job [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Clubbing, Dancing, Dream Job, M/M, daniel birch and michael dennis, dominant/ submissive relationship, gay kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Octo/pseuds/Mako_Octo
Summary: Daniel confronts Michael after the night before and takes him out to have a talk.





	Dancing

After hearing that my roommate, Barry had left the apartment, I had finally gotten the courage to leave my bedroom. A temp was already at my desk in the office. I told them to just tell anyone that called that Mr. B was out and to take a message. I didn’t have the stomach to talk to them any longer than that.

The shame I had bestowed on myself the night before was still felt as fresh as ever. I couldn’t look at myself in the mirror when I walked into the bathroom. Thinking about last night made me want to vomit. I took a long hot shower to try and wash away the disgrace; it didn’t work.

I slowly put on a tank and a pair of jeans, knowing I wasn’t going anywhere. I thought about my backpack, probably still sitting on Mr. B’s floor. I knew that eventually I would need to go over to get it from him. I had my wallet and such in there. Course I could just call the bank and cancel my cards. As for the cash, a price for fucking up my own future? 

To keep my mind on other things, I made a point to stay busy. I spent the morning and the majority of the afternoon cleaning and organizing the apartment. With two guys living there, there was plenty to fix up. By the time it was 14:00, every surfaced sparkled, the sun reflected off everything, and the air felt so fresh, breathing in deeply felt like meditation. As I wiped sweat off my forehead on my arm, there was a knock at the door. Thinking nothing of it, I walked over and swung open the door. 

On the other side was Mr. B, wearing what seemed to be the same clothes from last night, holding my backpack over his shoulder. It took everything within me not to slam the door shut.

“H-hi, Mr. B.” I bowed quickly, taking a deep breath before allowing myself to look up at him again. Even in everyday clothes, he was so handsome. I hated that. 

“Hello Michael.” He held out his hand sturdily, as if last night didn’t happen. I paused before offering my own. I was scared that just touching his skin would send me in a panic.

“I stopped by the office to drop off your bag, met your  _ replacement _ instead.” Hearing that word made my stomach drop. I fell back like I was punched. Mr. B took a step toward me, like he wanted to catch me. He put a hand on my bare shoulder, sending electricity down my spine.

“No, I meant, your replacement for  _ today _ . Your temp.” He chuckled. “Sorry, bad wording. I couldn’t imagine trying to replace you.” He then shrugged off my bag and held it out to me. “Left this… last night.”

Taking it from his hands, I bowed again, but didn’t look at him. His pause just made my mistake more humiliating. As much as I wanted him to leave, he was still my superior, and he was at my home. 

I stepped to the side and opened my hand to the interior. “Would you like to come in, Mr. B?” I asked, silently hoping he answered no.

As expected though, Mr. B bowed and walked in, “Thank you, Michael.” I looked around my clean, yet barren apartment. I didn’t have anything to offer him. He must have seen the frenzy in my eyes. “Would you like to go get a drink?" He asked. 

______________________________________________________________________

It wasn’t like I had much of a choice with Mr. B. Next thing I knew I was pulling on a shirt and following Mr. B out my front door. 

He said he wanted to talk. I was expecting him to find a quiet tea shop, so you can imagine my confusion when he pulled in front the local watering hole in my neighborhood. It wasn’t a club with a VIP section and huge bouncers at the door. But it did serve alcohol and regularly had music blasting throughout. 

The loud beat I expected inside wasn’t what surprised me most about Mr. B picking this place though. It was the fact that it was  _ my  _ bar. I used to go there, back when I had friends to go with, to unwind, drink, and dance. Mr. B drove there as if he knew the place, like he had been there before.

“Ever come here?” Mr. B asked me as I stepped out. 

“It’s been a long time.” I answered, thinking back to my last visit. I was celebrating with a couple friends. It was after I was hired by Mr. B, so many months ago. 

Mr. B came up next to me and we began to walk inside. “This place has always been an escape for me.” He began. “Let’s me just be... normal.” I chuckled, quietly so he couldn’t hear me. As if someone like Mr. B could be anything but normal.

_________________________________________________________________

Though it was in the middle of the afternoon, the place was packed. It was the weekend after all; most people didn’t work today. Like a lounge, instead of booths, this place had couches for sitting, and tall tables without stools to set drinks if you were dancing. A large dance floor held groups of young people trying to work out the stress from the week. As we walked by to an empty couch, I watched them in envy. I couldn’t see a single lone dancer on the floor, each person had at least one other with them, whether they seemed to be romantic or less than. I wondered if my old friends still came here, and if they missed me at all.

A heavy hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my self pitying thought. Mr. B motioned toward an empty couch, waiting for me to sit first. I sat as close to the end as I could, hoping that the physical space between us would hint that my kiss was a fluke.

He ordered himself a glass of white wine. I ordered a soda. The idea of drinking around him made my insides hurt. We sat there, in silence, allowing the pulsing music to be our conversation. I watched the bubbles in my glass rise to the surface and disappear. I felt like I was about to burst out of my skin, thinking about what Mr. B could possibly say to me.

“Michael, last night-” 

“I’m so sorry Mr. B!” I interrupted, falling off the edge of the couch as I turned to bow to him. I blinked back tears, before squeezing my eyes shut to hold them in. “It was a mistake. Drinking isn’t an excuse, but I assure you that it will never happen again!” 

After a moment, I felt hands envelope my own and pull me back onto the couch. I stared up at Mr. B, my tears finally beginning to fall. He watched me somberly, perhaps embarrassed at having a grown man cry in front of him. 

“That’s a shame.” He said quietly. I furrowed my brow, unsure if I heard him right. I scanned his face, confused. He was still holding my hands, tracing them with his thumb. He was looking right at me, and seemed to be entirely serious.

“Wait, what?” I asked, my voice pitching. He tightened his grip on my hands, hopefully ignoring how sweaty mine were becoming.

“Michael, when I told you that I cared about you, I really meant it.” My skin tingled as I noticed him moving closer to me on the couch. “You are a valuable employee, you are going places. You could have your own department one day. And I want to be there for it.” Hearing him refer to work made me all the more confused. What exactly was he telling me?

“But,” he continued, “You aren’t  _ just  _ an employee any more. You matter to me. I care about what happens to you and how you are doing.

“Michael, no one at the office knows about me. But there are times, with you, that I feel like I don’t care about that. I want to...:” He trailed off. His eyes were darting back and forth, like he was trying to find the words. I have never seen him frazzled like this. I squeezed his hands, which were still holding mine, making him focus back on me.

“Mr. B, what are you trying to tell me?” He laughed, like I had made a joke that only he got.

“First off, outside of work, I would like you to call me Daniel.” I stared at him, my eyes widening at this very personal request. He smiled at this. “Secondly, I want to be more than your boss.” He paused again, “I want...  _ you _ . I have feelings for you Michael. I have for a long time.”

I’m pretty sure I lost consciousness for a second there. My jaw dropped. No words could come out of me. I had so many questions, but not a single one made its way to my voice.

When Mr.- Daniel laughed at me, I came back to reality.

“You have feelings for me, sir?” I asked, half expecting this to be a cruel joke or some kind of payback.

“I do Michael. The dinner party was when I realized how natural  _ this  _ is with you.” He pointed to each of us. I thought back to when he led me into the building that night, how his hand was pressed on my lower back as he showed me inside. It was such an intimate gesture, and it made me feel good. Until we got to the room.

“But then what happened among the other executives?” I asked. He let out a long sign, his whole body deflating as he did.

“Like I said, no one knows about me. Most of the execs are old fashioned. I wouldn’t be where I am today if any of them knew I was gay. I had to work really hard for my position. Suppressing these feelings became my normal.” He glanced up to me from his hung head, as if seeking forgiveness. 

My mind was racing. For probably as long as I have loved him, he had loved me. Everything he had done was for me, and me alone. I felt weak, confused, but above all, elated. 

“So, um, what do you, um, wanna do?” Immediately after the words came out of my mouth, I wanted to run and hide. I got a sudden flashback to middle school, and all the times I tried to ask out someone I liked without actually having the balls to do it. I awkwardly nursed on my soda, trying to form a better question in my mind. I let my eyes fall on the dancing patrons, particularly the couples in the crowd.

Setting down his own empty glass, Daniel slapped his knee and stood. Before I could say anything, he walked in front of me and held out a hand. 

“Let’s join them.” He said. I coughed quietly and stared up at him, feeling more nervous than before. “Come on. I see you watching them dance, you obviously want to.” 

Still not moving I spoke up, “But, I-”

“You asked what I wanted to do, right?” Daniel interrupted, leaning down to take my hand and pull me to my feet. “I want to dance with you.” Hearing those words silenced me. After taking my glass from my hands and setting it down, Daniel led me to the crowd before us. 

I hoped that he was leading us to the edge of the dance floor, on the outskirts of the other dancers. But that man, with me in tow, weaved his way to the center of the dance floor! I felt all eyes on us, and why wouldn’t they stare? Here was a man, groomed to perfection with a body built like Hercules, with a toothpick like me tagging along. I can imagine we were a sight.

Daniel turned so he was facing me, I stood stiff, unsure of what to do. The music was loudest here, if I wanted to tell him that I didn’t want to dance any more, I’d have to shout it. Feeling embarrassed, I looked up to Daniel pathetically. He moved closer to me and leaned by my ear.

“Is it me, or everyone else?” He asked, somehow reading my mind. I smiled, then looked around me nervously, hoping he would understand. He must have, immediately pulling my hands around his neck, making me look at only him. 

“It’s just us, no one else is here.” He told me against my ear. Nodding, I watched his face, ignoring the staring eyes of those around us. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer, allowing our torsos to touch. Chills ran down my spine. Feeling him so close was something I have always imagined, but experiencing it first hand made me realize that my imagination was greatly understated. 

The buckle from his jeans brushed against my stomach, causing me to unconsciously press harder against him. His pectorals under my arms pulsed as he moved his hands up and down my back and waist. Slowly, he began to sway his hips from side to side, matching the beat of the music around us. Keeping my body flush against his, I began to follow his movements. 

Feeling silly, I smiled widely up to him. I hadn’t danced with someone else like this before. The way his hands moved over me felt as though it was something he had always done. My skin prickled at his touch. Daniel smiled, then pulled my hips closer to him. I was sure he could feel my hardness against him. I felt shameful for not being able to control myself. My cheeks burned red as Daniel continued to guide our dance. 

The song changed to a heavier beat. Not missing a step, Daniel seamlessly lead us into a faster rhythm. Finally allowing myself to be taken, I closed my eyes and began to roll my body with the music. My curls whipped over my eyes as I fell victim to the music and Daniel’s body. I lifted my hands so they were in Daniel’s hair. Fuck it was so soft, like silk between my fingers. His hair tie broke, spilling his black locks like a mane across his shoulders and back. I twisted as much as I could in my hands. 

I was transported. Suddenly there wasn’t anyone else around us. We were in a room all alone, with the music as our third wheel. Gradually, Daniel’s hands moved down to my back pockets. As he moved them, he was watching me, I could feel his eyes. Waiting for me to tell him no? Waiting to see if I wake up from this dream? When he gripped my flesh, I held him tighter, despite my efforts, I cried out softly into his ear. 

“Mister B…” I breathlessly whispered, still moving with him to the music. A hand moved from my jeans to my cheek, forcing my eyes open again. Daniel’s face filled my sight. His beautiful almond shaped eyes stared at me. He had leaned so close to me, I could smell the sweet wine on his breath.

“Michael, I told you to call me Daniel.” He whispered back. Though the music was loud, I could hear him perfectly. I bit my lip as I stared up at his earth brown eyes. His palm braced my cheek and jaw. I pressed my face into it harder, then smiled.

“Daniel…” I repeated, lowering my gaze to his lips. 

Then he kissed me! He was the one who pressed his mouth against mine! I held him tighter, wrapping my arms around his neck to keep him close. His fingers tangled into my hair, locking me in place. I opened my mouth and he dove his tongue inside as if he had been waiting for me. We exchanged breathes, taking turns filling the other’s lungs. He tasted sweet, yet spicy, a tell of how high quality he was.

Abruptly, an elbow shoved into my back, making me stumble forward, breaking the enclosure that Daniel and I had created. His arms came around me as he stabled us.

“Oh, sorry. My bad.” I heard a voice call from behind, reminding me that we weren’t alone. I looked up to Daniel, who was nodding to the guilty party behind me. When his survey fell back onto me, I couldn’t help myself, I began to laugh. He smiled as he pulled me close again. Without a word, he leaned down and planted a heavy, yet gentle kiss on me. 

When he pulled away, I laid my cheek against his chest. I closed my eyes again, making his heartbeat the new beat I was moving to. Daniel’s chin came down to rest on top of my head. I slid my hands down to wrap them around his waist.

Daniel continued to step to each side gently, taking us both to a calm trance. I gripped the back of his shirt, afraid that reality would pull me away from him. I fit so perfectly here, I didn’t want to give the universe any chance to break this seal. Even if it costs me my career, I won’t let anyone stop me from loving him, or from him loving me.


End file.
